


Silent Rain

by insomniaegg



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Assassination, Blood, F/F, Murder, is there gonna be romance? idk, kinda violent and im not sure minji is right in the head, stabby stab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniaegg/pseuds/insomniaegg
Summary: Assasssin Minji, accomplice Siyeon AUMinji likes to kill. Siyeon gets in a mess. Yubin and Yoohyeon are cute.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Silent Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi long time no post :]  
> This was stuck in my drafts for a while, and I finally decided to publish it just to see what you guys think of it!  
> The beginning is a bit graphic, but I hope you enjoy!

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

A shadow dropped down from the building, landing neatly on the dusty concrete ground. The woman stood up and brushed the dust off her coat, then checked her watch.  _ 10:29 pm. Right on time.  _ She looked around to check for any nearby passerby, but just as she planned, the alley was empty other than the few rodent residents. 

_ Drip _

Water dripped from a leaking pipe somewhere on the walls. The air was colder in the alley, her breath turning misty. Crowds could be heard from the main street, bustling with energy. Smells from street vendors wafted through the alley, stimulating her appetite. 

_ I’ll make sure to get something to eat after this. _

“Hey! Are you the rabbit person?” 

The woman turned around, silently staring at the source of the voice: a man of tall stature, around 180 cm, who casually approached her. 

“I’m here to make that deal that you offered.” He reached his hand into his coat pocket and fished out a small clear bag of white powder. “This is what you wanted, right?” He smirked and reached out his hand. “Let’s get this over with, don’t wanna stick around too long.”

The woman smiled in the darkness and reached her right hand into her left coat pocket, taking a few steps towards the male. 

_ Left hand up, right hand- _

She shoved three gloved fingers into the man’s mouth without warning, and with one smooth motion, pulled a switchblade out of her pocket and through his throat. His hand reached to his belt immediately, desperately grabbing for his concealed gun, but his body lost energy. Blood flooded out of his carotids, painting the concrete a deep crimson. She pushed him backwards and let him fall to the ground with a thud.

The man reached out his arm with his remaining strength, and gurgled out the last bit of air that was left in his lungs in a fruitless attempt to speak.

The woman reached into her breast pocket and fished out a clean white handkerchief, wiping off the crimson stain from her blade. She turned around and took a few steps, but stopped in her tracks. 

_ Oh! Almost forgot my trophies.  _

She grabbed the second blade that was clipped at her waist, a half-serrated drop blade. With experienced hands, she grabbed his ears and cut them off cleanly, placing them into a plastic bag that she produced from her coat. She smiled innocently and cleaned the second blade before walking away from the unmoving body. 

Just as a group of people passed by the entrance of the alley, she trailed them, erasing her presence to avoid being noticed. She walked two blocks down and made a sharp turn into another alley, where a sharp-eyed woman was waiting for her. 

  
“Clean kill again! Are you proud of me, Siyeon?” 

The woman looked up at her and laughed. “Yes, yes, so proud of you, unnie. You did a great job as usual.” Minji grinned and passed Siyeon the bag of ears. 

“Siyeon, can we go eat? I’m really hungry...“

Siyeon clicked open the briefcase she was carrying and dropped the bag inside.

“Sure, where do you want to go?”

Minji excitedly grabbed Siyeon’s hand. “I really wanna eat naengmyeon today. Let’s go to the restaurant near our company building!” 

“Okay, sounds good.” 

They walked down the street together, chatting just like two normal friends heading home from work. No one would ever suspect two bright young women to be behind the murder that was reported two days later. An unfortunate drunk had stumbled upon the alley caked with dried blood. 

Surprisingly, there was no body to be found.

~~

“Two naengmyeon and one tteokbokki please!” The waitress nodded and walked off, leaving the two women in the booth alone. 

“Siyeon... the recent jobs have been so boring... They all die so easily!” Minji pouted and fiddled with her chopsticks.

Siyeon chuckled. “Well that makes our jobs easier, right? Low risk, high reward.” 

Minji sighed. “Maybe next time I’ll let them talk a little more before killing them. It’s always nice to hear their last words.”

Siyeon huffed out a little sigh. “Last time you hesitated, the guy almost hurt you. I can’t have you dying.” 

Minji looked down and sulked, taking a sip of water. 

Siyeon took out her phone and aimlessly scrolled through the news.

“Say! Do you wanna join me later and have some fun at a club or something? There are always some cuties that frequent.” 

Minji shook her head. “Clubs are too loud… I’ll just go back home and sharpen my blades again.” 

Siyeon sighed again.  _ There really is only murder in her head, huh? _

The waitress returned with their food, and Minji’s face filled with excitement. “Thank you so much, Miss Waitress! You’re the best person in the wholeeee world.” 

The waitress, confused and flustered, looked at Siyeon, who smiled and waved awkwardly. “Don’t worry about her, she just gets excited when she’s hungry.” 

_ Murder and food. _

The waitress walked away, still confused. Siyeon checked to make sure she was out of sight and turned to face Minji again.

  
“The boss has another job for us. Some rich dude sent an envelope of cash and a name.”   
  


Minji looked up mid-bite. “Well, I can trust you to get the intel as always, right?”   
  
Siyeon nodded and took a bite of the tteokbokki. “I’ll let you know when I have set up the plan, so just chill until then, okay? Lighten up and go have some fun.”

Minji nodded and went back to focusing on her food.

Siyeon checked her phone once more.

_ Message from Boss: I’ll send you more information tomorrow morning, you did well as always, keep up the good work.  _

_ Well, I guess I’ll have to find a way to kill time today then... _

~~

The two finished up their meals and headed their separate ways. Siyeon strolled down the street alone, watching the people pass by, chatting, laughing, enjoying themselves. This job didn’t allow for much relationship building, since they were always being sent all over the country, and Siyeon herself didn’t care that much for friendships. 

_ It’s not like people would react positively if you told them you killed people for a living. _

She strolled around and noticed a bar that seemed pretty lively. 

_ I guess I’ll stop by for a bit. Maybe get some intel about the local area while I’m at it. _

She pushed through the wall of people at the entrance of the bar and quietly snuck in, taking a seat at the counter. She looked around, noticing several booth areas for small groups, and even some private rooms for larger gatherings. 

“First time here?” A deep raspy voice interrupted her people-watching. Siyeon spinned around in her chair, meeting a turquoise haired woman. Her eyes wandered down the woman’s shirt, finding a name tag. 

“Dami?” 

“Yes, that’s my name. Or, at least that’s what I go by.” 

Siyeon laughed. “Pretty name. And yes, this is my first time. I’m not from the area.”

“Then may I ask why you’re here? We don’t get new visitors very often.” Dami smiled and went back to polishing one of the glasses. 

“I’m just here to… “ Siyeon eyed the crowds once more and smiled to herself. “Take a breather from my job.”

“Sounds like you’re not much different from the rest of us then. Would you like a drink to help with that?”    
  
Siyeon shook her head. “I still have work to do when I get back home. Can’t risk being drunk if the boss decides to call.” 

Dami nodded understandingly and chose a tall glass from the shelf behind her. “How about a glass of water then? I can’t have my customer just sit here.” 

Siyeon nodded and gratefully accepted the drink.

“Yubin!”   
  
Dami turned her head towards the entrance of the bar and sighed. Siyeon, following her line of sight, found herself staring at a tall, silver haired girl. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that when I’m working, Yoohyeon?” Dami sighed.

“Ahhh sorry I forgot again… I’ll do the dishes tonight as an apology!” 

“One more time and I’m gonna kick you out of the apartment. Go find another roommate to bother.” 

Yoohyeon grinned like an idiot and saluted. “You got it!”

Siyeon eyed the two and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Dami.   
  
“We aren’t dating. She’s just a childhood friend that won’t leave me alone, and then we ended up rooming together to save money.” 

Siyeon laughed. “I guess you get that question a lot then? Although seeing how close the two of you are, I can see why.” 

“Damidamidamidami~ give drink pleeaaase~” 

Dami sighed and passed Yoohyeon a glass of water. “I’m still waiting for her to find someone else to bother, even if just for one night.”   
  


Yoohyeon pouted. “Water?? Really? I’m not a child anymore! And I’m only here because I thought you would be lonely working all night.”

  
Siyeon looked at Yoohyeon thoughtfully. “Could I take her with me then? Just to talk a bit and get something to eat?”    
  
“Oooh?? A beauty offering to take me out? Yubin, you wouldn’t get too jealous if I left with her right?” Yoohyeon took a sip from her drink and laughed to herself. Her eyes met Siyeon’s. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Siyeon (once again) opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted (once again) by a less friendly Dami glaring at Yoohyeon. 

Dami clenched her jaw. “Yoohyeon. What did I say about using my name again?” She put down her hand cloth and grabbed something off the counter. “Seems like I haven’t punished you enough lately.”

Yoohyeon giggled and grabbed Siyeon’s arm. “Ah! I just remembered I have a date with this beauty! Have a wonderful night my love!” Without waiting for a reply from the bartender, the two rushed out, catching their breath at the exit, safely out of Dami’s line of sight.

“By the way, my name is Siyeon. Lee Siyeon.” Yoohyeon stared for a moment, then broke into laughter. 

“That was one hell of a first impression… I’m Kim Yoohyeon, 24 years old, I work as a game translator! And hmm… I like puppies!”

Yoohyeon straightened out her clothes and glanced at Siyeon.

“Haha, sorry if you wanted to stay a bit longer.... When Yubin acts like that it just means she wants to be left alone for a bit.” Yoohyeon looked expectantly towards the sounds of the night market. 

Siyeon shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. And since we’re already out, do you wanna head somewhere? I got time to kill.”

“Of course! Let’s go have some fun!” Yoohyeon grinned and grabbed Siyeon’s hand.

Siyeon smiled. _This is a nice change of pace._   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird ending, the whole story is still in my head so let me know what u think and I might try to continue it :]


End file.
